Home Movies
by Jennie-x
Summary: An old friend of Ianto's drops off some old movies from his past, revealing a Ianto none of them new existed. Janto.


**This is a really random one fic, I have no idea where it came from, but its definitely...Random!! You've been warned D**

"I can't believe that's Ianto," Owen said, his mouth forming a perfect 'O' shape, as he Toshiko, and Gwen stared at the small television set they had wheeled into the main area of the hub.

"He looks so happy, and confident," Toshiko said in awe. The teenage boy they were watching, was not the Ianto Jones they all new and loved.

"You do realise he'll go absolutely mad when he knows we've seen these," Gwen pointed out. Owen shrugged, and continued to watch. Ten minutes ago, an old friend of Ianto's had dropped some home videos off at the tourist office, asking Gwen to give them to Ianto when he got back. Ianto and Jack were out catching a weevil, not that she had told him that.

"When he realises you've seen what?" Jack asked, walking in behind them Ianto behind him.

"Where did you get that?" Ianto laughed.

"Not mad?" Toshiko smiled. Ianto just shrugged. "A Christopher Hannah dropped them off, and left you his new mobile number." Toshiko said gesturing to the box, and a card on top.

"Ex boyfriend?" Jack joked.

"Best friend," Ianto replied.

"You look really happy," Gwen commented.

"I was." Ianto smiled.

"Mind if we watch some more?" Owen laughed, Ianto just shrugged again. "Jack?"

"Ianto, make us some popcorn. These look like they're going to be good, besides nothing going on here." Ianto rolled his eyes and sat down and watched as Owen pressed play. He couldn't even remember when this was filmed.

"_Ladies, and Gentlemen, and Garry." A tall boy laughed,"Presenting, the one, the only. Ianto Jones!" The camera moved crookedly over to a teenage boy who was just standing there laughing, his face radiating happiness. "Go on then." _

"_I'm not singing, again." He laughed. "It's not my fault you left the lens cap on."_

"_I'm an idiot, kill me." The boy shrugged. "Now come on. On with the show." Ianto rolled his eyes, but started singing. _

"_The sun is in the sky it's going to be a glorious day, now pour yourself coffee, put your clothes back on and tell me your name..." Ianto laughed at the lyrics as his friends joined in. "So hearts are getting broken but I guess it's what they call growing up, but don't expect results because kids round here just don't give a fuck!" _

"_We got to do this song at the show." The blond boy laughed. _

"_I'm not singing at the show." Ianto argued. "Besides. I thought you said talent shows were for pansies and people who are up themselves." _

"_Well, Ianto. You are a pansy." _

"_Bite me, Chris." Ianto smirked. _

"_Oh don't worry, I will." Chris winked. _

"You sure he wasn't a boyfriend?" Jack laughed as the tape went fuzzy, presumably someone had pressed stop.

"No he was just a mate," Ianto laughed.

"Oh we have more." Owen grinned.

"_Jones." Ianto turned around, and smiled at the boy who had called his name. The boy walked up to him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Where are you going?" By the angle of the film, neither boy knew they were being filmed. _

"_Library," Ianto smiled. "You haven't seen Chris have you?" _

"_Why?" The boy asked, a little bitterly. "You're always with him." _

"_He's my best friend," Ianto shrugged. "And he said he was meeting me here." _

"_Can't you just blow him off?" Ianto laughed at his boyfriends words. "You know what I mean." _

"_Wouldn't you prefer it if I blew you off instead?" He laughed. _

"_Stop being a child," The boy sighed. "Ditch him and come spend the day with me, my parents aren't home..."_

"_Nope. I'm meeting Chris. I'll see you tonight, like we planned." Ianto said and walked off._

"_Maybe I wont see you tonight then." The boy shouted back Ianto just turned around and laughed. "Seven sound good?" _

"_Perfect," Ianto smiled and headed out of the camera shot. _

"Who was that then?" Owen laughed. "And you know, your mate who was filming, is a bit of a stalker."

"That was Mark. And Chris was filming it for some media project, or so he told me." Ianto laughed.

"So you and Mark huh?" Jack asked.

"Don't remind me," Ianto laughed, as another recording came on.

"_And then he was like I have the house to myself... Ianto are you even listening to me?" A girl laughed. "Hello, eyes up here." She said moving his chin up. "Stop staring at my tits." _

"_I... but... fine." Ianto pouted, taking a joint to his lips. _

"_Ianto you fucking git, stop staring at my sister." Chris laughed. _

"_I don't mind," The girl smiled. Ianto just grinned. _

"_You'll regret it in the morning kids," Another boy laughed. _

"_Believe me, I wouldn't." Ianto smiled taking another look at the girl. _

"_What about Mark?" Chris laughed. _

"_Who?" Ianto smiled. _

"_You're boyfriend," Another girl laughed. _

"_I was joking," Ianto laughed. "I'm not that bad..." _

"_You are!" They all laughed. _

"_I think Chris is the only person here you haven't tried to pull." A girl laughed. _

"_No that's not true," Ianto winked. _

"_Yes it bloody well is mate," Chris laughed. "Besides, in all fairness he's only pulled half of you because he was dared to." _

"_And it's not my fault you all ended up in bed with me." After taking another drag he grabbed the bottle of Vodka that was in front of Chris and took a long swig. "And any way. I will pull Chris one day." _

"_When you're the last person on earth, and I'm really horny." Chris laughed. _

"_But I'm in a band." Ianto argued. _

"_So am I." Chris laughed. "Your band." Ianto rolled his eyes. _

"Oh my god you are worse then Jack!" Gwen laughed, as the film continued and the screen was full of random teenagers talking.

"You were such a slut." Owen laughed.

"I resent that." Ianto groaned. "I knew watching these tapes wouldn't be good."

"Not for you," Jack laughed. "I didn't know you smoked."

"There's a lot about me you don't know." Ianto winked, and turned his eyes back to the telly.

"_Right, I dare you to make out with Ianto." A girl laughed. _

"_Like he hasn't done that before," Ianto smirked. _

"_Wait, I haven't finished." The girl giggled. By the look on most of their faces, the group of friends were high and drunk. "And I think Jason should join in." _

"_But it wasn't my dare." Jason laughed._

"_No, but it will be fun." The girl smiled. "So off you get." _

_Grinning like a cat that got the cream, Ianto laughed as he watched Ben and Jason approach him. Ben kissed him first, and Jason joined in, their hands roaming each others body. _

"_Stop it. Ben has a fucking hard on." Chris laughed. Ben pulled away, leaving Ianto and Jason kissing. Ben grinned and adjusted his trousers right in the camera lens. "You know you two need to break out for air soon." _

_Ianto laughed and pushed Jason away, his lips were red and swollen from the kissing. "That wouldn't be a bad way to die." _

"_What?" Chris laughed. _

"_Kissing someone to death." Ianto grinned. "Sort of morbid but romantic." _

"_Sums you up doesn't it. Morbid and romantic." Chris smiled. _

"_Maybe just morbid, imagine me giving someone flowers." Ianto smirked._

"_That'll be the day." Chris smirked. "So where's Mark anyway?" _

"_Probably shagging Ian." Ianto shrugged, taking another drag, but this time of a joint. _

"_Ian as our Ian?" _

"_Yeah, I caught them at it last night." Ianto smirked. _

"_I'm sorry." _

"_Who cares." Ianto sighed. "Just sex right." _

"_Do you think your ever going to be in a proper relationship? Flowers and actual dates." _

"_Not now." Ianto laughed. "I mean, I don't see the point. Not now anyway. We finish high school in four weeks. Then we fuck off to college. Getting involved with someone properly who you know you wont see again, sounds a little pointless." _

"_I guess." Chris shrugged. _

"_You're filming this. Why?" Ianto asked noticing the camera was on. _

"_Memories in it." Chris smirked. "Come on, drink up. Let's have some fun." _

Ianto rolled his eyes at the screen, and every one looked up at him. "What?" He laughed.

"That was sad." Gwen said.

"Was it?" Ianto shrugged.

"What happened between Mark and Ian?" Owen asked.

"Nothing. I joined in." Ianto winked.

"You didn't?" Toshiko giggled. Ianto just smiled back innocently.

"_It's actually really sad," Chris said as he was sat with Ianto, neither boy knew they were being filmed._

"_What is?" Ianto asked. _

"_This. Us. I mean, tomorrow you're fucking off to London." Chris sighed. "Why London?" _

"_Because all I am here is the school slut." Ianto laughed. "You gave me the nickname. And I mean I'm not too fussed, but you know, I just want to go and have an adventure." _

"_Being your friend for me has been a hell of an adventure Mr Jones." _

"_Likewise Mr Hannah." Ianto smiled. "Besides it's not goodbye." _

"_What is it then?" _

"_See you soon. Because I will be back." Ianto grinned. "Come on. We've got a band waiting for us," He grinned. _

"_What up Newport High?" Ianto screamed down the microphone, the hall that were filled with the kids from school all cheered. Chris started playing on the guitar, Ian on drums, and James on bass. And Ianto started singing. _

"_Is it still me to make you sweat? Is me who you think about in bed..." The kids in the hall started cheering more making Ianto smirk over at Chris. "Exchanging body heat in the passenger heat... lets get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!" _

"You sing?" Jack grinned, and for the fist time whilst watching the videos, Ianto blushed. "Did you write it?"

"It's all about sex, of course he wrote it." Owen laughed.

"Me and Chris did." Ianto smiled. They all turned there attention back to the screen.

"_A hotter touch, a better fuck then any boy you'll ever meet, you know it will always just be me!" Ianto finished the song with a grin and smiled over at Chris. They played three more songs, and then jumped of the stage. Ianto and Chris headed back outside. The camera followed them. _

"_You know your still the only person in the group I haven't pulled," Ianto smiled, sitting back on the hill, Chris next to him. _

"_So why don't you do it now?" Chris smiled. _

"_What would you do if I did?" Ianto asked, a small smile playing on his lips. _

"_I'd let you." Chris said. _

"_Really?" Ianto grinned._

"_I know I'm the only one you've ever wanted to pull and couldn't." Chris smiled. _

"_Who says I want to?" Ianto laughed, but there was a small blush on his cheeks. _

"_I heard you're little talk with Megan. So, if you want to. Tonight, Ianto. You can." Ianto looked away for a minute. _

"_No." Ianto sighed. _

"_You're turning down sex?" _

"_Kind of." Ianto laughed. "Just. One kiss." Ianto's face grew redder as he continued to speak. "Because I've had the biggest crush on you for two years, and I've never wanted to pull you. Remember when you asked me if I'd ever do the whole dating thing, if it was you I would. But you my friend are straight, and not to mention in a long term relationship." _

"_I'm sorry," Chris sighed. "But I can give you that one kiss." _

"_Would you have gone the whole way?" Ianto asked. _

"_Yeah. Because you will always be my best mate, but to be honest, I'm glad you've said no." Chris smiled. Ianto looked up and leaned in a little, his lips pressed against Chris' lightly, Chris deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Ianto. _

"_I've never been good with goodbyes," Ianto said, tears in his eyes. _

"_I know," Chris said as he wiped the tears away with his thumb. _

The video stopped and ejected itself, and they all looked up at Ianto who had a few tears in his eyes. "I was such a girl," He laughed.

"Still are." Owen smirked.

"So, what happened between you and Chris?" Gwen asked.

"I left to go to London, we stayed in touch for about four months before we just stopped." Ianto sighed.

"I can't believe you were like a little man whore." Owen laughed. "I bet if we ever got a chance to see Jack's childhood and he's like a dork."

"Not a chance," Jack grinned. Ianto smiled, and walked over to the box and grabbed the phone number, he sat at his desk, and dialled the number.

"Hey, It's Ianto." He said. "I just watched them with my friends from work... Thanks...I know it was weird watching it... how have you been... No I am not an office bike!"

"Yes he is!" Owen shouted. Ianto turned around and laughed.

"I thought I should phone to say thanks... I know I didn't realise how much I missed everyone until I watched it... yeah sounds good, Friday? I'll see you then." Ianto ended the call and smiled.

"You're going out with him?" Jack pouted.

"Jealous?" Ianto smirked.

"Yes." Jack laughed. "You two had that whole love thing going on."

"Oppose to the whole love thing we have?" Ianto asked. Jack just smiled. "And I was not in love with him."

"No?"

"No." Ianto laughed. "Me and Chris were always and will always be me and Chris." Ianto said simply.

"And we will always be?" Jack asked, his arms wrapping around Ianto's waist.

"Us." Ianto smiled, leaning up for a kiss.

"Please stop." Owen laughed.

"Never." Jack grinned. "Maybe we could borrow his camera... make a few home movies ourself."

"Bet that would get a lot on the internet," Ianto grinned.


End file.
